4 saisons pour une vie
by Darkmoon-chan
Summary: Allen sent certains souvenirs lui revenir petit à petit, mais les noahs préparent quelque chose d'inquiétant qui le concerne directement. Rated T pour plus tard; AllenXOC, KandaXOC, LaviXOC, DebittXOC.
1. Chapitre 1: un au revoir d'hiver

L'hiver…….cette saison m'est inconnue et pourtant familière….marque d'une larme , d'un sourire…et d'un cri.

_Mon dieu…_

J'entends des voix…et des pleurs…

_Regardez son bras…  
-Quelle horreur…  
-On dirait du sang …  
-Et cette croix…_

Je ne comprends pas leur sens…pourtant je ressens le dégoût des gens qui les ont prononcées…

Il fait froid…..personne n'est dehors…sauf moi et…eux.

_Laissons-le ici…  
-Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ?  
-Tu as vu comment les voisins nous dévisageaient … et le maire nous menace d'expulsion a cause des gens qui s'enfuient après avoir vu son bras.  
-Mais…  
-Ca fait déjà 5 ans que l'on supporte tout ça …Pour lui aussi c'est dur , mais il vaut mieux le laisser ici…ça vaut mieux pour nous …  
-Oui , tu as sans doute raison…_

Ils s'approchent…ils sourient , mais ont l'air si tristes…

_Reste ici d'accord ?_

Pourquoi me demandent-t-ils ça ?

_Nous reviendrons te chercher…_

Ils mentent…

_Chérie…il faut y aller…  
-Oui…_

Elle se retourne…et me regarde…

_Au revoir…Allen…_


	2. Chapter 2 : hiver, neige et rencontre

Chapitre 2 : hiver : neige et rencontre

Je continue de marcher dans le froid. Les rues sont désertes , pas un bruit…..on dirait une ville fantôme comme dans les romans de papa…mais lui et maman ? ou sont ils ? je savais qu'ils mentaient en disant qu'ils reviendraient mais….j'espérais le contraire . Il semblerait qu'espérer ne sert a rien. Et dire que ça fait déjà 2 ans que je traîne ici…

_Il fait si froid…_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. C'est horrible. J'ai faim et j'ai mal partout…Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider… Si seulement…

_Lâchez moi espèces de… !!_

Je me retournai et vit une petite fille aux cheveux blancs être agressée par 2 hommes , visiblement ivres.

_Allez !!! viens prendre un p'tit verre avec nous !!  
-Ca va être marrant tu va voir !! * hips *  
-Je vous ai déjà dit non !!! Aie !!_

Un des 2 hommes venait de l'attraper par le bras. Que faire , je ne suis pas assez fort mais je ne peut pas les laisser l'emmener…ah ,j'ai une idée !  
Je pris 2 bout de bois et les lançai sur les 2 individus.

_Ouah !! Ca fait un mal de chien !!  
-Qui est l'imbécile qui a ose nous faire ça ?!_

Je lançai un bout de bois vers la rue opposée.

_Hé j'ai entendu un bruit par la !!  
-Tu ne nous échapperas pas !!_

Les voyous partis , je couru vers la petite fille.

_Est-ce Que ca va ?  
-Oui merci , j'aurais été assez embetee si ils avaient réussis a m'emmener mais…Hé tu est gelé !!  
-Hein ? ah c'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Quoi !! C'est hors de question ! viens a l'auberge avec moi !!_

Elle me tira avec force vers l'auberge la plus proche. Quand nous rentrâmes ,un homme avec un manteau et une sorte de radio s'approcha.

_Mademoiselle !! Ou étiez vous , ça fait 3 heures que vous etes partie !!  
-Oh c'est bon !! Allumez plutôt la cheminée , ce garçon est gelé !_

Comme effraye par la fille , il obéit.

_Ah ça va mieux…  
-C'est Bien ce que je disais , tu étais vraiment gelé !!_

**silence gêné…**

_Mais dis moi … d'ou viens tu ?  
-Je…ne sais pas , j'ai oublie le nom de ma ville…ça va faire 3 ans que mes parents m'ont…abandonne ici…  
-Je vois…malheureusement je vais bientôt repartir chez moi et je ne peux pas t'emmener…  
-Ce n'est pas grave je ne veux pas vous gêner…  
-Ne dis pas ça… moi j'en serait ravie mais certains beaucoup moins…  
-Et toi d'ou viens tu ?_

La discussion continua. J'appris qu'elle était a moitie japonaise et a moitie anglaise .Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir dire ou elle habitait , comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit.

_Mademoiselle , c'est l'heure.  
-Oh c'est bon je sais !!! Quel rabat joie…excusez moi ,aubergiste !! J'aimerais payer un mois de logement pour ce garçon  
-Un..Un mois ?! Mais tu dois être riche pour pouvoir payer autant !! .  
-Oui , en quelque sorte…_

Apres avoir paye , elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec l'autre personne.

_Au fait !! Je m'appelle Ayumi !!!  
-Ah !! Et moi Allen !!  
-J'espère qu'on se reverra !!_

Et sur ce , elle ferma la porte. Ayumi , c'était donc son prénom…un joli prénom d'ailleurs , comme sa propriétaire…Houla je chavire moi !! j'ai les joues en feu ! Faites qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu…

_Elle était…vraiment gentille en tout cas…_

Mais je continuais de m'interroger sur le symbole de son manteau…on aurait un crucifix.  
Quelle étrange symbole….J'espère moi aussi qu'on se reverra ...non , en fait , j'en suis sur , comme si c'était notre destin…Je montais dans ma chambre , et me couchait dans mon lit…Et je me dit que finalement , espérer peut servir parfois.


End file.
